Macios
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Deliciosamente macios. Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. Quase um PWP...


_**Macios**_

Kanon acordou meio surpreso no meio da madrugada. Uma corrente elétrica inesperada corria por seu corpo... inesperada, porém deliciosa...

- Uhn... sonhos eróticos de novo...?

Sim... ele estava com uma ereção de dar inveja a muita gente! E assim, de repente... e o pior de tudo era a posição em que se encontrava, a qual não ajudava em nada... ele estava completamente de conchinha com o Saga, abraçando suas costas... e de repente percebeu que sua ereção roçava no traseiro dele...

- Un... que droga...! Ah, que droga nada! Nada como um "lanchinho da madrugada¹"! Ei, Saguinha!

Sem cerimônias ou pudores, o caçula sacudiu de leve o ombro do gêmeo mais velho, pra ver se ele acordava. Saga deu uns resmungos, mas logo voltou a dormir. Mesmo assim, Kanon insistiu em sua empreitada...

- Saguinha! Vai, Saguinha, acorda!

- Uuunn... que é...?

- Saguinha... meu "amiguinho" acordou precisando de alívio...

Devagar, o primogênito abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela.

- Está maluco, Kanon? Ainda é de madrugada, nem amanheceu!

- Sim... mas meu piru acordou antes de mim! E agora?

- Agora que você vai ao banheiro e bate uma... un...

Saga quase caía no sono novamente, mas Kanon era persistente.

- Que punheta o quê, sua besta! Quero a sua bundinha! Vai, dá a bundinha pra mim, Saga...

- Kanon...

- Vai, não custa nada...

- Kanon, estou morto de sono...!

O mais novo ainda tentava acordar o marido com algumas carícias mais ousadas, mas o mais velho parecia estar completamente entregue ao sono.

- Uuuunn... me deixa em paz, Kanon!

Ainda numa última tentativa, o caçula tentava passar as mãos pelo torso do amante... e não é que era gostoso mesmo e só excitava ainda mais sua ereção? Até que... até que ele sentiu, no corpo bonito e bem definido de seu gêmeo, uma coisa...macia...

Passou o dedo de novo. É... pelo toque era um dos mamilos do Saga. Mas estranhamente ele jamais dera assim tanta atenção àquela parte do corpo dele...

Delicadamente, virou o corpo de Saga de barriga para cima, o qual estava entre o sono e a vigília. Era lindo, sem dúvida... mas aqueles mamilos... hum, que tal acender uma vela²? E lá foi ele acender... só pra ver melhor o que tinha ali.

Era... simplesmente maravilhoso... aquelas duas bolinhas rosadas... pareciam deliciosas! E eram macios os mamilos dele... deliciosamente macios.

Passou o dedo mais uma vez. Hum, o toque era quase irresistível... delicioso! Viu, no entanto, que com aquela excitação os mamilos dele ficavam mais "eriçados", mais rígidos... e decidiu parar para vê-los voltar ao normal. Eles voltaram... e tornaram-se de novo aqueles lindos círculos avermelhados, lisinhos...

Kanon sentiu vontade de chupá-los, como duas frutinhas gostosas que eles pareciam ser. E foi chupar. Deixou a vela em cima de uma cômoda próxima, e enquanto o fazia, pensava: "Como, em tanto tempo de 'namoro', nunca reparei tão bem naquelas coisinhas lindas?"

A seguir, deitou-se na cama e passou os dedos de novo nos mamilos do gêmeo. Ele ainda estava meio "dormindo", e por isso não reagia. Mas quando Kanon finalmente decidiu degustar uma das rodelinhas de carne, mordendo, chupando e lambendo, Saga "acordou"...

- Uuuuunnn...! Kanon...! Que... que está fazendo?

- Hum... chupando você. Mas num lugar diferente dessa vez.

Sendo assim, o mais velho voltou a degustar os mamilos do amante, o qual não prendeu alguns gemidos a mais em sua garganta...

- Kanon...! Uhn...!

- Que foi, Saguinha? É bom...?

- É... é, sim...!

- Quer que eu pare e o deixe dormir...?

- Não... continue!

O mais moço sorriu. Era simplesmente delicioso ver que ele conseguia acordar o gêmeo de forma tão veemente, quando segundos antes ele só queria dormir!

- Tudo bem, amorzinho... seu pedido é uma ordem!

E assim, voltando às deliciosas atividades que desempenhava antes, Kanon passou a chupar e lamber os mamilinhos do Saga... porém com mais ardor e intensidade do que antes, para ver como ele reagia.

- Uuuuuuun, Kanon...! Ahn, Kaaanon...!

Aquilo para Saga era quase como um "oral em lugar errado". Mas peraí, lugar errado? Se era tão gostoso, como seria errado?

Em breve, naquele ritmo, ficou difícil de ficar sem uma ereção. De fato, logo Saga estava durinho durinho, tão ou mais quanto Kanon, o qual já estava que não se aguentava mais... e ao ver aquela ereção maravilhosa começar a aparecer, o gêmeo mais moço, sem parar de chupar, tomou o membro de Saga com uma das mãos e passou a masturbá-lo.

- Aaaaahn...!

De tão animado que de repente ficara, o mais velho começou a mover os quadris junto com os movimentos que a mão de Kanon fazia. Claro, ele não largava de jeito nenhum os mamilos do amante... jamais iria imaginar que uma simples estimulação neles surtiria tanto efeito!

- Un... Saguinha... - disse Kanon, largando dos mamilos de Saga e, portanto, causando-lhe uma grande frustração - Agora sim... você me dá a bundinha?

- Ah... tá bom, vai, Kanon! Desde que continue fazendo alguma coisa nos mamilos... un...!

Enquanto ainda se detinha nas "coisinhas" do Saga, Kanon deu dois dedos para que ele chupasse. O mais velho chupou, segurando os lençóis com as mãos, sugando ardorosamente os dedos que Kanon lhe dava. O mais moço se impessionava... como ele conseguia ser tão "ambivalente" daquele jeito...? Seriam vestígios daquela época em que tinha dupla personalidade?

Não importava. Ele, o mais moço, estava que não se aguentava mais, e aquilo nem era hora de ficar se perguntando como ele conseguia aquilo. Retirou os dedos de dentro do gêmeo e e penetrou com um... depois com dois... enquanto fazia isto, beliscava os mamilos dele, os quais ainda estavam cheios de saliva... e enquanto isso a entradinha do gêmeo piscava calorosamente de prazer...

- Uhn... Ka...non!

Louco de vontade, Kanon retirou os dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas do gêmeo e o penetrou devagar, como que para sentir o momento com o máximo de intensidade possível. Logo em seguida, passou a se mover dentro dele num ritmo já intenso, por causa da excitação que o acometera antes mesmo de acordar. Saga segurava nos braços dele, enquanto Kanon ainda beliscava seus mamilos de vez em quando, para masturbá-lo entre uma beliscada e outra.

- Uhn... Kanon... é impressionante... como sempre consegue me comer...!

- Claro...! E você lá resiste a mim...?

Continuaram naquele ritmo por mais algum tempo, não muito... já que estavam bastante excitados. Logo, Saga se empurrou contra os quadris de Kanon, mordeu os lábios e gozou fartamente na mão dele. Ao ver aquilo, Kanon não aguentou: gemeu, empurrou-se uma última vez para dentro do gêmeo e gozou também, só que dentro dele.

Em seguida, o mais moço deitou em cima do mais velho e passou a brincar com uma mecha de seu longo cabelo louro. Beijou seu rosto, e Saga logo em seguida o abraçou e beijou também.

- Un... pois é, Saguinha, essas suas resistências servem pra alguma coisa... serviram pra eu reparar nessas coisinhas lindas e cor de rosa!

- Hum, Kanon... pois é, mas o lado ruim é que me deixou com mais sono, mais cansado... e em breve vamos ter de acordar pra cumprir mais tarefas!

- Ah... então não percamos tempo e vamos dormir, sim...?

- Sem banho desta vez... un... de manhã tomo banho!

- Huuuum, o senhor Certinho cedendo em alguma coisa! Muito bom, Saguinha!

Sendo assim, ambos se encaixaram em conchinha de novo e dormiram... e antes de dormir, Kanon mexeu mais um pouco naqueles mamilos macios... deliciosamente macios.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Esse termo surgiu com uma conversa entre eu e o Shun do NFF... Rsssssssss, Saguinha de lanchinho da madrugada!_

_²No Santuário, creio eu, não tem luz elétrica... ainda! Apenas no quarto da Saori, aposto! Humpf! _

_Mais uma loucurinha ecchi! Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
